


One Step Closer

by minatozagays



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mimo, sahyo, saida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatozagays/pseuds/minatozagays
Summary: Hirai Momo is a urban dancer. Myoui Mina, a ballerina. They both think they have quite regular, boring lives.Until they don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah, I finally decided to post this. It's been a while since my mimo heart came up with this idea, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me.
> 
> This is my first Twice wirtten fic, please behold any mistakes... I gotta thank my beta (@ValentineLuthor on twitter) for actually making this more readable, and way more beautiful than it was in the beginning. She deserves the world for coping with all my gramatical errors.
> 
> Special mention to my dear kpop mutuals, who deal with my nonsense 24/7. Gays... this is for you uwu.
> 
> Enjoy!

Momo woke up to another regular, boring day. She got ready quickly, as always, having a good filling breakfast. She couldn't go on for the day with on an empty stomach. She let her hair, wet from the shower, dry loosely and she left her small studio to start, yet again, another regular, boring day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A soft knock on her door woke Mina from her sleep. She got up, stretching all her muscles, a bit sore from a long, tiring session of practice from the previous day. She grabbed the outfit she had prepared the night before and walked towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower, did her hair, got dressed and finally went downstairs to be welcomed by the smell of breakfast. She smiled at the woman serving her a plate of pancakes covered in caramel. She enjoyed her breakfast, just like every morning, brushed her teeth and left the building. The limousine was waiting at the door, as always, and there was a man waiting to open the door for her. She smiled at him, too, before getting into the vehicle. She waited for the door to be closed before sighing, the smile on her face fading away. Another regular, boring day had started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You look really bad, dude," Chaeyoung punched her arm softly. Momo was leaning against the front wall of the library, waiting for the younger girl, but hadn't noticed her going out because she was refreshing a web page on her phone non-stop.

 

"Nice to see you too," she put her arm around the shorter girl, using her other hand to refresh her phone, "I barely slept, though, so maybe that's why you can't appreciate my beauty today."

 

Chaeyoung laughed, "As if I can appreciate it any other day," this time, it was Momo's turn to punch the other girl, who groaned, "So, what kept you up? I thought you loved sleeping more than anything else."

 

"I've been refreshing the Olympus Dance Academy page since I read on Twitter that they're posting the list of admitted students today,"

 

Momo froze right when they were about to leave the campus, Chaeyoung saying bye to a few students, not realizing Momo had stopped a few meters behind.

 

"Moguri? You ok?" She called, walking back to the girl, looking at her phone, still frozen. "Wait, did they post the list?" No answer. "Momo?!" She was now standing next to her friend, peeking at her phone. "Oh my God, Momo! You got accepted!!" Chaeyoung threw herself at Momo immediately, engulfing her in a big hug.

 

The older girl reacted only then, hugging her friend back, "Guess I have."

 

Maybe this wasn't going to be a regular, boring day after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mina left the huge auditorium to go back in the car, now headed to the restaurant she was supposed to have lunch at. Not like she decided that, though. Or anything in her life, really. She looked through the window, watching people leave their jobs for lunch break, students hanging around some shops buying the last materials they needed to go back to classes. She envied them. She was sure they could at least choose some things in their lives, and that made them, to Mina's eyes, the luckiest people on earth. She sighed.

 

The limousine backseat interphone spoke, "We are getting close to our destination, Miss Myoui. Your mother is waiting inside already."

 

The car stopped in front of a big, fancy restaurant. She said goodbye to the driver as she closed the door, not quite sure if he had heard her (she was too tired to really care anyway). She walked towards the restaurant’s entrance while opening Google Maps on her phone. She didn't know the city very well even though she had been living there for 3 about years now.

 

As she studied the map displayed on the screen, she was glad to find out that the restaurant was located near the Olympus Dance Academy, which meant she wouldn't have to call the limousine to take her there once lunch was over. She would finally have some time to herself for the short walk to the Academy.

 

Mina was focused on checking her recent notifications when she felt a shock and stumbled a little. She wasn’t paying attention and hadn’t seen the girl walking towards her. Clearly the other girl wasn’t looking where she was going either and they had accidentally bumped into each other. Once the initial shock had passed, she looked to see who had almost made her fall and was met with a bright smile. Cute.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Mina said, voice soft as ever.

 

"No problem, Miss Posh! I can take anything the world throws at me today!" The girl barely even looked at Mina and kept walking like nothing had happened.

 

A shorter girl that Mina hadn't noticed until then spoke then, "Excuse her, she's quite hyper today." She smiled nervously at Mina and took a few faster steps to catch up to the "hyper" girl, who was now dancing around a streetlight, "Momo! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

 

Mina smiled at the pair and resumed her walk to the restaurant. Maybe it wasn't a regular, boring day after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Momo's stomach growled as soon as they arrived in front of the Olympus Dance Academy building. Chaeyoung looked at her worriedly.

  
"Momo, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast... are you sure you want to go in without having lunch first?" The younger girl grabbed Momo's hand, trying to stop her from going up the few steps leading to the building's entrance. Momo never skipped a meal.

  
"You know what? You're right," she quickly scanned the area, looking for a restaurant her wallet could afford or a shop she could buy something at. She found nothing.

  
The whole area was surrounded by fancy, luxurious buildings. At the end of the street, the taller girl could see a hotel - five stars for sure, and on the other side, the expensive restaurant they had passed by few minutes ago.

  
Momo sighed. She really didn't fit here. She turned to Chaeyoung, opening her mouth to say something but was interrupted by two girls laughing at them, who went inside the Academy building. Chaeyoung heard them whisper something like "they got lost" and giggle more. This time it was Momo the one grabbing the shorter's hand to stop her.

  
Momo heard it. Her surroundings were screaming at her. "You don't belong here. You can't even afford the air you're breathing". And they were right. If Momo could attend this dance academy it was only because she applied to it through a scholarship program. But it was her dream. She had always wanted to be a professional dancer, and when she found out the best dance academy in the country was situated in the city she had always lived in, she started working as hard as ever at the art school she was in to get good grades. High enough to be eligible for the scholarship. And she had made it.

  
"Look, Momo," Chaeyoung interrupted her thinking, "I know you're excited but I really don't like this part of the city, and you know that," she sighed again, clearly feeling out of place and eyed few other guys who entered the dance building.

  
"Let's check if they have vending machines or a cafeteria inside, and if not, you can go, okay?" She smiled at the shorter girl and continued, "It's just..." She paused, lowering her gaze until it was fixed on her feet, "You really helped me through last semester, and I wouldn't have made it this far without you, Chaeyoung... It'd mean a lot to me if you could go in with me."

  
The younger girl rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, "Fine, no need to tear up, please," Momo hugged her, the smile on her face growing wider, "Let's go."

  
They both went inside the building, hands not leaving one another as if they needed it for support (or to prevent someone from kicking pretentious asses perhaps).

  
White, shiny marble walls welcomed them. The floor was marble as well but in a soft shade of pink. The furniture, classy and expensive, fit perfectly. The main hall made it look like they had just entered a palace. Momo kind of liked the feeling, even though she would never admit it to Chaeyoung out loud. Maybe she could get used to this eventually. She deserved it after all.

  
Chaeyoung's eyes were scanning the area for a vending machine, but Momo had totally forgotten about food. She was lost in thoughts admiring the impressive stairway that grew in front of them. Long corridors that opened to each side of the main hall intrigued her. She could see benches as well as a good number of doors that probably led to offices and felt a sudden need to explore.

  
Suddenly Momo heard someone cough insistently and snapped out of her thoughts. A woman in a suit was staring intensely at her and Chaeyoung. She shared a look with her friend, whose face showed obvious disgust, and squeezed her hand trying to find comfort. But before she could think of something to say to explain her presence, the older woman spoke.

  
"Welcome to the Olympus Dance Academy, ladies. How can I help you?" Momo checked the small badge on her blazer, slowly registering that she was one of the secretaries here. She spoke with an air of superiority that neither girl liked.

  
"Yeah, hi," Momo started, clearing her throat, "I saw my name on the list of admitted students posted on the Academy’s web page earlier but I didn't get any email, so I wanted to get more information about classes and the sign-up process in person," Chaeyoung was still holding her arm, squeezing it softly for support, "Oh, and I also wanted to know if you had a cafeteria or something of the kind."

  
The woman looked at the both of them in confusion, "If you _really_ got accepted then you should get an email sometime this week. Everything you need to know about your schedule will be explained," she shook her head and fixed her eyes on Momo, apparently refusing to acknowledge Chaeyoung's presence, "And about the cafeteria, I'm afraid I must check you really are a dancer here before I can grant you access to the installations we offer." She turned around, walking towards the closest corridor. Momo was left confused for a brief second before the woman threw a barely audible, "Follow me to my office, please."

  
"You can wait here, I’m sure it won't take long," Momo told Chaeyoung before jogging to catch up to the secretary. Chaeyoung spotted a nearby bench to sit and pulled her phone out of her pocket, sighing.

 

 

* * *

 

  
"Thank you, Miss Hirai, and welcome to the academy," Momo shook her hand and left her office with a couple sheets of papers and a magnetic card in her hand, "The cafeteria is on the fourth floor, you can access it through the stairway or the elevator situated on the side."

 

The two had walked back into the main hall and Chaeyoung looked up from her phone when she noticed them. The secretary directed her gaze at Chaeyoung and added, "Your _companion_ can also access the premises but she’s your responsibility."

  
The woman smiled, obviously faking it, at the shorter girl, and went back into her office, closing the door behind her.

  
"I don't like this place," Chaeyoung said, frowning.

  
"Come on, let's have some lunch. Their food might change your mind."  


 

* * *

 

  
"Good afternoon, Miss Myoui," the secretary welcomed her as Mina made her way through the front door of the dance academy, "Would you like us to bring you your usual coffee order before your practice?" The woman was beaming so much, Mina worried she might hurt her face.

  
"That won't be necessary, thank you. I'll get it myself." She walked towards the elevator, eyeing the secretary who was now walking away.

  
Finally alone again, she sighed, resting her body against the back wall of the elevator. Her mind kept wandering back to an hour ago when she had encountered those two girls in the street.

  
She shook her head and checked her phone for any new texts that could distract her. She smiled at one or them, quickly unlocking her phone and typing an answer.

  
**_[16:19] Myoui Mina:_ ** _hey, sorry I just saw this now. I'm almost there._  
**_[16:20] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _good because I see Dahyun from here and I don't wanna look like a weirdo having a coffee all alone. She’s gonna think i’m stalking her or something_  
**_[16:20] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** hurry, Jihyo is here too :'(

  
Mina made it to the last floor, walking through the cafeteria doors and heading to the table she usually sat at. Sana didn't notice her right away — she was busy stealing glances at Dahyun — so Mina decided to surprise her and approached her slowly from behind.

  
Mina bent down slightly, enough to have her lips near Sana’s ear and whispered, "Maybe you should stop falling for every cute girl you see." The older girl jumped in her seat, almost dropping her cup of coffee on herself.

  
"Myoui Mina, I swear if I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd murder you right here, right now," she stole one last look at Dahyun. The small blonde girl was lively chatting and occasionally laughing along the two other girls sitting at her table.

  
"I'm glad to see you too, Sana," Mina kissed her cheek and sat in front of her, turning her head towards Dahyun's direction. She frowned slightly when she noticed the pair sitting across Dahyun.

  
"What's with the face?" Sana asked as she sipped from her cup.

  
"Nothing," she shook her head, "I was just wondering who those girls are. The ones Dahyun is talking to. I accidentally bumped into one of them in the street earlier," Mina noticed the waitress coming towards them.

  
"Hello, Miss Myoui, do you want the usual?" The girl smiled cheekily at her and Mina could tell that, unlike most people around here, this smile was genuine.

  
"Jihyo, I told you a thousand times you can call me Mina," she playfully shook her head before flashing a bright smile back at her, "and no, actually I feel daring today. Please tell Jeongyeon to surprise me."

  
"Consider it done, _Mina_ ," the waitress winked at her and turned around, looking at Sana for one second too long on her way back to the counter. Sana couldn’t help the blush that crept up her face.

  
"Will you ever tell her?" Mina spoke lowly, for only Sana to hear.

  
The older girl shook her head, "Trust me, it's better if I don’t say anything." She had another sip from her cup, and put it down slowly to give herself time think, "If you never try, you never break hearts."

  
Mina rolled her eyes, "You never know, Sana. Maybe it doesn't have to end in a heart break."

  
"It will," her voice changed. It was more serious now, slightly cold even, "and you know why."

  
Mina knew. She has known Sana forever, since she could barely remember. Their parents were friends, as well as neighbors, and the two girls had grown up together, gone to school together and when Mina's family had moved out, Sana’s had as well. They shared a passion for dancing and had both ended up applying to the same dance academy and getting accepted together barely hours after. Sana was possibly the only thing Mina had freely chosen in her life, and she was so grateful to had her as best friend.

  
Both of them kept quite the secret. The same one, too. After Sana's words "I will break their heart, and you know why", Mina recalled about one of their childhood memory.

  
_1am._

 

_Mina woke up to her phone buzzing. It read "Satang", so she picked up._

  
_"Sana? It’s 1am, are you okay?" her sleepy voice let her friend know she had been sleeping before she called._

  
_"I'm sorry I woke you up, Mina, I didn't know who else to call and... oh god, I'm horrible Mina, I'm the worst person alive, I'm a mons-"_

  
_"Hey, hey, stop, it’s alright. Just breathe," she paused, waiting for Sana to do as she was told, "now, tell me, where are you? Are you safe?” Mina took a second to listen carefully to the background noises on the other end of the phone, ”I hear cars in the distance, are you outside?"_

  
_"I'm at my front door but I can't go in. I’m not ready to go in yet, oh God Mina..."_

  
_Mina got up from bed and spotted Sana on the other side of the street. She hurried downstairs and opened the front door, "Come over at my house, I'm home alone tonight.” Sana turned around, spotted Mina through the opening of the door and started heading towards her house. “I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened.” She saw her friend nod as she got closer and they both hung up._

  
_As Sana crossed the threshold of Mina’s home, she crashed into her friend’s arms. Mina hushed her inside and towards the kitchen. She made her sit down at the table, letting go of a very sad Sana, in order to prepare some hot chocolate for the both of them._

  
_"I thought you were out with that guy you told me about... what was his name again?"_

  
_Sana shook her head, "Don't bother, it won't happen."_

  
_Mina took the hot mug and placed it in front of the older girl on the kitchen table. She quietly sat next to her and bumped their shoulders together to clear the air._

  
_"So it went bad, huh?" Mina moved her hand from her own cup to Sana’s back and rubbed there affectionately, in a faint attempt to give the older girl some comfort._  


_Sana shook her head, "It went really well, actually. He's a really nice guy, I've known him for a while now. My parents kept telling me I should give him a chance so they arranged tonight's date, and it was actually nice..." She paused, tears pricking in her eyes and streaming down her red cheeks shortly after._

  
_"Hey, it's okay, I'm here," Mina slid an arm around her waist, holding her and bringing them close._

  
_Sana breathed deeply, her words stuck in her throat for a second, "After dinner, we went for a walk, bought some cotton candy at the port and we talked a lot. He seemed... right, you know?" Mina nodded quietly and kept listening, "We walked a bit more and he called his limo to take me back home. And then I... I just..." She felt her throat closing up once again and hot tears running down her cheeks._

  
_"Breathe, it's alright," Mina kept stroking her back reassuringly. She retrieved a tissue and carefully dried Sana’s tears, her heart heavy from seeing her best friend so sad. But all she could do was wait without pressuring her. She knew her friend would say more when she was ready and the best she could do was offer moral support._

  
_Sana took the hot chocolate and drank a few times, before continuing, "He felt right. He said goodbye. He was about to go open the car door for me... and I kissed him.” She spoke as if she didn’t believe her own words, “I kissed him Mina, because it seemed like the right thing to do. It seemed like it was what he wanted. But it should have been what I wanted..." she closed her eyes, holding the mug with both hands to seek some warmth, "But it wasn't. It wasn't right. Just like with every other guy I've tried dating before. It felt wrong. I felt disgusted," she shook her head, laughing wistfully, "am I broken Mina? I feel fucked up I don't react to cute, charming guys... but..."_

  
_"But your heart flutters at cute, charming girls, doesn’t it?" Mina answered straight-faced._

  
_Sana looked at her, perplexed, wide eyes and not knowing exactly what to say. She blinked a few times, still staring at Mina, "What? How would you know?"_

  
_"I'm the same, Sana." Mina, who had been looking down at the cup in front of her, finally faced her friend, revealing her face wet with tears, "I feel the same to the point I told my parents how I didn't like kissing boys, or didn’t like boys in general really, and the only thing they said back to me is '_ you'll grow to like them, you have to' _."_

  
_"I'm afraid my parents may kick me out if I ever suggest I'm... you know..." she couldn't get herself to say it outloud - not yet, "That's why I've been crying for the last hour and couldn’t get inside.” She paused to look at Mina who was smiling sadly in compassion. They had always understood each other all too well and this was just another instance of that. “Are we broken, Minari?"_

  
_Mina shook her head, "We're okay. We have each other. It will get better," she cupped Sana's face and kissed her forehead, "You can stay over tonight, it’s okay if you don't wanna face your parents right now."_

 _  
_ Sana nodded, relief and fondness for her best friend washing over her. She took out her phone and texted her parents, telling them she was staying the night at Mina's. They finished their hot chocolates in silence and headed to Mina’s room hand in hand, dragging their feet lazily up the stairs.

 

_That night Sana let herself get carried away by sleep comfortably nestled in Mina's arms._

 

Jihyo came back with Mina’s coffee, bringing her back to reality. Mina smiled at her and sneaked a glance to Dahyun and the two other girls. The shorter girl, who had apologized in place of her friend, was sitting next to Dahyun and Mina could see her face, she had cute dimples and a goofy smile. The other girl, she had short hair and was wearing a brown hoodie, had her back to Mina. Mina couldn’t contain a grin as she remembered the girl dancing in the middle of the street, as if she just didn't care what the world thought of her.

 

“Minari?” Sana called, trying to get her attention. Mina faced her, “Why do you keep looking at them?”

 

Mina sipped from her cup sheepishly, trying to hide a grin. “I told you, I saw them an hour ago. The girl with short hair was dancing in the middle of the street, it was pretty cute.”

 

“Oh? You calling someone cute? And it's not me?” Sana giggled, giving her a knowing look, “Should I be jealous?”

 

Mina shook her head, then noticed something on the table. A small piece of paper with a number scribbled on it, followed by a “J". Mina eyed Sana who was drinking. She made sure to make eye contact with her and then looked back at the piece of paper. The older girl followed her gaze and almost choked on her drink as she realized what it was. She turned her head to the counter, her eyes on Jihyo, who was also looking at her while rearranging mugs behind the counter. They both smiled at each other, and Sana blushed yet again.

 

“See? That's the first step,” Mina drank from her cup and Sana rolled her eyes.

 

“I guess it could be, yeah,” she said distractedly as she eagerly saved the number in her phone.

Her eyes flew to Dahyun as she and the two other girls got up. “I’m not sure I'm taking it in the right direction, though.” She waved back at the pale girl as she left the cafeteria.

 

Mina was about to call Jihyo and pay for their coffee when a strong - yet delicate - hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and couldn't help the small “oh" that escaped her mouth.

 

“Hey there. Remember me, Miss Posh?” The tall, short-haired girl was beaming at her, “My little friend here recognized you from before,” she had an arm around the smaller girl’s shoulder, “She pointed out I should apologize for bumping into you earlier,” she shrugged, her other hand still on Mina's shoulder.

 

“That won't be necessary, it's alright.” Mina's eyes danced from her shoulder to Momo's eyes, and the taller dropped her hand. Mina grimaced.

 

“Anyway,” Momo started walking towards the exit, dragging Chaeyoung with her, “we’ll be heading out, I got some paperwork fill out.”

 

“I'll see you around then, miss…?” Mina waited for her to say her name.

 

“It's Momo, nice to meet you, Miss Posh!”

 

“It's…” Momo and Chaeyoung were already out of the cafeteria when Mina whispered, “... Mina.” She didn't move for a while, eyes fixed on the cafeteria doors, half expecting Momo to reappear.

 

“Would you look at that?” Sana grinned at her, “She literally took your breath away, huh?” Only then did Mina realize she had been holding her breath.

 

“Ugh, shut up, you’re no better,” Mina got up and headed to the counter.

 

“Hi, _Mina_ , do you need anything?” Jihyo said warmly.

 

“See? It's not that hard using my first name,” she grinned and continued, “I just wanted to pay for my coffee.” She was about to reach for her wallet when Jihyo stopped her.

 

“It's okay, that girl who just left paid for it… Momo, was it? Yeah, I think that was her name.” Jihyo saw Sana approaching and smiled unintentionally, “Ready to go, Minari?” Mina nodded and waved at Jihyo as they headed to the exit.

 

“Have a nice day you two.”

 

They left the cafeteria side by side and Sana made small talk about how excited she was for upcoming classes. Mina listened distractedly as they entered the elevator.

 

She had been right earlier today and now she was sure that it wasn't going to be a regular, boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! I'm finally back with a new chapter!
> 
> Sorry it took a while, I've been quite busy with uni and stuff, but I hope I get to update sooner next time.
> 
> Again, thanks to my lovely beta for dealing with my gramatical errors and helping me writing this story.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as me, enjoy!

Momo woke up the morning after, right before her alarm rang, but for once, it didn't bother her. She got up from bed, had a quick shower and took her time preparing and enjoying breakfast. Just like every other morning, really. But today it felt different. It didn't feel boring anymore.   
  
Momo texted Chaeyoung on her way out, telling her she was on her way to the bus stop and that she'd see her in a few minutes.    
  
**_[07:38] Son Chaeyoung:_ ** _ alright, I'm already at the stop with Dahyun. we'll see you then _   
  
Momo couldn’t hide a small smile, her good mood kept getting better for no apparent reason but she certainly did not complain and simply put her phone in her pocket. It turned out the pale girl they had met yesterday was attending the same university as Momo and Chaeyoung, but they had never really noticed her. Dahyun, however, had seen them before.

 

As soon as Dahyun had sat next to them at their table and mentioned that they were from the same university, the three of them started talking fluidly, enjoying each other's company. Soon enough Chaeyoung and Dahyun exchanged phone numbers and, after leaving the academy, they had spent the rest of the afternoon talking about whatever art piece. Momo had quickly spaced out since she had no interest in the subject.

 

Their morning at university went by smoothly, and once she was done with the day, Momo met Dahyun near the entry of campus.

 

“Ready to go?” Dahyun asked, a big smile shining on her face.

 

“Yup! Oh and by the way, I'm glad I got to meet someone from urban class at Olympus,” Momo grinned at the younger girl, placing her arm around the other girl’s shoulders and talking lowly, “I was scared every single person was going to be a dumb and annoying rich kid.”

 

Dahyun laughed, “Most of those attend the classical class, but there are some nice people in there too,” she turned to Momo, her raised eyebrows fitting her teasing tone, “Like that girl you told me about yesterday. You know, the one you paid the coffee for? Oh, and her friend too.”

 

“Ah, yeah… Miss Posh,” Momo shook her head, “She looks like a boring loaded girl who has everything she wants in life.”

 

“Well, her name is Mina and she isn't that bad, really. The same goes for Sana, the girl who was with her,” Dahyun smiled at the mention of the latter. 

 

“Oh, that girl you have a crush on?” It was Momo's turn to tease now.

 

“Far from that, she-  _ they _ are both really nice, that's all. Don't be so quick to judge.” Dahyun started walking faster now, “Now hurry, you don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?”

 

The smile on her face always present, Momo caught up to Dahyun quickly with a few big steps, “Not even by a minute.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Mina was already warming up in the studio, near the door, when the other dancers started coming in slowly. She smiled at Sana when she saw her appear through the door, the older girl returning the easy smile instantly.

 

“Sorry it took longer than expected. I got lost in my conversation with Jihyo." Sana dropped her bag and started warming up lazily next to Mina.

 

“Oh? Would you look at that!” Mina said lowly, bumping her shoulder against Sana's, “What were you guys talking about?” 

 

“Coffee.” She sighed happily, still smiling, “But seriously, Minari, you have stop reacting this way every time I talk to a cute girl”

 

“So you do admit she's cute?” Mina smirked. Sana shot her a glare, too soft to be taken seriously. “What about Dahyun then? Will you ever talk to her?” Mina inquired in a more serious tone. 

 

“I already talk to her and-" She stopped and her mouth opened slightly, eyes fixed on something - or rather  _ someone _ \- outside of the room. Mina turned her head to follow Sana’s gaze, eyes widening at what she saw. 

 

Right outside the practice room, in the middle of the corridor, Dahyun was adjusting her ponytail, already changed into her practice outfit. Next to her, Momo was using her fingers to comb through her hair and gather it into a messy ponytail. She had her arms raised and her low cut tank top revealed a big part of stomach. Mina gulped.  _ Abs _ .

 

Sana whispered next to her, “She really is a sight for sore eyes, huh?” Mina didn't process what her friend had said, distracted with Momo’s impressive body.

 

The short-haired girl finished tying up her hair, and seemed to notice both Sana and Mina staring at her from inside the room. She grinned and quickly started doing a variety of different poses to make it obvious they had been caught staring.

 

“You know staring at someone like that is kinda rude. Didn't they teach you that, Miss Posh?” Momo said loud enough for both girls to hear, eyeing Mina smugly.

 

Sana couldn't hold a laugh, “I think we missed that class, but I don't think she will mind if you teach her later!” Now it was Mina’s time to shoot Sana a death glare.

 

Momo cracked up before walking down the corridor, linking an arm with Dahyun who waved at them cutely before disappearing.

 

Mina slapped Sana’s arm, “Ouch! What was that for?” She rubbed her arm, dramatically, “You were obviously mesmerized.”

 

“So were you.” Mina deadpanned.

 

“I already have enough on my plate as is. But you however,” Sana leant closer to Mina, a grin growing on her face, “You should try getting something on yours and start eating.” The older girl winked and Mina blinked once in confusion. The words slowly hitting her as Sana skipped to the other side of the room giggling to herself.

 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's start where we left off yesterday,” the dance instructor entered the room, “Everyone take your place, no time to lose!”

 

Maybe Sana was right. Maybe her regular, boring days were heading to an end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Momo was soaked in sweat. Over the last two hours, they had only stopped twice to have some water and dry the sweat off their bodies. But oh boy, did it feel good to dance.

 

They started the class by following the instructor's moves mechanically, practicing a few different songs. At one point the instructor decided to let them work on their own while she walked around the room, specifically monitoring the new students. Momo thought everyone was good, but apparently their teacher did not agree. In fact, she even went as far as kicking out some of them. They were told to only come back when they had mastered the beginner moves. The teacher was strict, but Momo knew it was the best academy in the country for a reason. They couldn't afford to teach  _ average _ dancers.

 

Dahyun was sitting on the floor, her cheeks flushed red from the intense rhythm of the class. Momo stood next to her, gulping down some water when she noticed the dance instructor approaching them.

 

“You did quite well today, Miss…?” 

 

“Hirai. But Momo is fine with me. I don’t really like formalities.” She smiled at the woman, the compliment she had just received helping her relax, “It hasn't even been two days and I'm already fed up with so much  _ upper class bullshit.” _

 

“Ah, yeah.” The instructor couldn’t help but laugh, “I was the same when they hired me. You’ll get used to it though, don't worry.” She then eyed the pale girl on the floor, “You worked hard too, Dahyun. I hope you two keep up the good work.”

 

Dahyun and Momo nodded in agreement. “We definitely will, Miss Lee.”

 

“Oh, please, you can also drop those formalities and call me May J.” She winked at the older girl, “Have a good evening, guys.”

 

She left the room, which was already almost empty save for a few dancers still gathering their things. Momo helped Dahyun up. Bag in hands, they started walking out of the room together and headed to the locker rooms.

 

“I'm gonna take a shower and have a snack at the cafeteria. Wanna join me? For the snack, I mean.” Momo winked at her playfully.

 

Dahyun laughed softly, shaking her head, “Sorry, I can't. I'm meeting Chaeyoung in an hour and I have to get ready. We're doing a movie marathon at my place. Another day, maybe.” 

 

Momo nodded and waved the younger girl goodbye, stepping under the hot shower a few minutes later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This hot chocolate is amazing, really. How do you guys do it?” Momo's eyes were shining under the cafeteria lights, beaming at Jihyo who was standing next to her.

 

“A magician never reveals their tricks,” she stated, grinning back at Momo, “But I can tell you that organic products definitely help.”

 

The cafeteria was relatively empty for once. Two guys were sitting in a corner but save for them it was completely empty. It was nice, for once Jihyo had time to relax and fall into an easy conversation with Momo.

 

The short-haired girl was in the middle of telling her how she got accepted into the academy when Mina entered the cafeteria. She waved at Jeongyeon who was behind the counter and sat at her usual spot almost automatically. Mina liked being next to the big glass windows, it offered a nice view of the city rooftops. Perfect for daydreaming while sipping a hot cup of coffee.

 

Momo's mind clicked as an idea popped in her head. She whispered something to Jihyo, the waitress nodded enthusiastically in understanding. Mina, who had finally noticed them, was looking at this odd scene unfolding in front of her and frowned. Jihyo and Momo exchanged a few more words before Jihyo got up from her seat and made her way to the counter. Momo could see Mina staring from the corner of her eye and decided to face her and grin at her, watching the other girl’s features soften in response. 

 

Momo's eyes stay fixed on Mina. Maybe she should listen to Dahyun and give her a chance. Maybe she wasn't that high ass posh she made herself to be. And if Momo was honest with herself… Mina was really beautiful. The last rays of sunshine beamed on her face, making it look like there was a magical aura surrounding her. Momo’s mind wandered, lost in Mina's features, the soft shades of orange and red shining on the younger’s cheeks. Damn it.

 

Mina, who had been distracted by Jihyo’s whereabouts, found herself looking back at Momo again. It was her time to catch Momo staring at her this time. Her heart beat a little faster. She ignored it. 

 

“You know staring at someone like that is kinda rude. Didn't they teach you that?” Mina threw the words back at her with a satisfied smirk on her face. She didn't have to raise her voice much for Momo to hear her given that the cafeteria was already quiet.

 

Momo's smile grew wider, “I’m afraid I never attended your posh school, so I have no idea what's considered rude and what isn't.” She shrugged, seemingly unbothered to have been caught staring.

 

Mina looked down at her fidgeting hands and smiled nervously. She was about to answer when Jihyo arrived with a big mug of hot chocolate and a small piece of brownie. Mina furrowed her brows, looking up at Jihyo.

 

“Courtesy of Miss Hirai over there.” The waitress gestured to Momo and gave her thumbs up before heading back to the counter.

 

Mina examined the mug in front of her, slightly confused. She looked up from the cup just in time to catch Momo pulling up a chair next to her and sitting down silently. Her heart raced again, this time it was hard to ignore.

 

“Enjoy, Miss Posh.” She said as she brought the brownie to her mouth and took a bite, dropping the rest in the small plate, “I think it's one of the best hot chocolates I've ever had.” She looked towards the counter, giving chocolate covered smile to Jihyo and Jeongyeon. 

 

“Well I gotta go.” And just as swiftly as she had sat down and before Mina could think of anything to say, Momo got up and left. She looked back when she was at the threshold of the door and waved Mina goodbye on her way out.

 

When Mina's brain had caught up with what had happened - and her heart had had time to slow down, she eyed the spot where Momo had been sitting. Her gaze was unfocused as she tried to figure out how the older girl had gotten closer without Mina realizing it. 

 

Then she saw  _ it _ . The maroon hoodie resting on the back of the chair Momo had previously occupied. 

 

Before she could think, she got up, grabbed the sweater and ran out of the cafeteria.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Momo stepped out of the building, inhaling the cold breeze that the end of September had brought along. She felt a chill run down her body and searched her bag for her hoodie but couldn't find it. She was sure she had taken it with her this morning… oh. The cafeteria. 

 

Momo turned around, going back up the steps leading to the entrance of the the academy, and taking fast steps towards the elevator. She called for it, pressing the button multiple times and waited for the doors to open to get inside.

 

When the elevator dinged, she tried rushing inside but was blocked by another body. The force of the shock led Momo to push the other person and herself inside the cabin. Momo held the girl to prevent her from falling, and that's when she realized who she had bumped into (again). Mina.

 

“I'm sorry, I- I was running and I didn't see you but I forgot my hoodie and I have to take the bus soon so if I don't get it now I'll have to wait another hour and a half but I have to get home as fast as I can because I still have this assignment and-"

 

“Here.”

 

Momo was still holding the other girl close when Mina raised her hand shyly to show that she was holding said hoodie. Momo stared at it in disbelief for a couple of seconds, then at Mina, then at the hoodie again. Her body relaxed as a wave of relief hit her. 

 

Only then did Momo notice that she was still holding Mina and dropped her hands, grabbing the piece of clothing from the younger girl. Mina bit her lower lip unconsciously. 

 

“Thank you, Miss Posh,” Momo said as she pressed the button to open the doors - they had closed automatically after a moment, “Really.” She smiled softly at her before exiting the elevator without another word. Mina watched her leave the building from the inside of the cabin. The doors closed again.

 

“It's  _ Mina _ .” The younger whispered under her breath. 

 

Mina dragged herself back to the cafeteria thinking about the hot chocolate she had left behind. It was probably cold by now.

 

If you had asked Myoui Mina, she would have never admitted she had missed Momo's hands as soon as they had left her side.

 

But she had.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Momo got home about an hour later. As she opened the door,  her apartment welcomed her with the delicious smell of popcorn. 

 

“Don't you guys have your own house to watch movies at?” The short-haired girl said as she drop her bag on the kitchen floor, opening it and putting all her practice clothes in the washing machine. 

 

Dahyun's head peaked from the couch, smiling at Momo “We were supposed to go to my place but I forgot my brother was throwing a party.”

 

“Hold on, a party I wasn't invited to?” Momo approached the couch after setting up the washing machine, “That's honestly rude.” She leaned on the back of the couch, lips close to Dahyun's ear, “Could I get a VIP pass for knowing the sis?”

 

Chaeyoung threw a popcorn in Momo’s general direction, missing by far, “Get away from her, she's mine.”

 

Dahyun shot her a surprised look, “Am I?” Chaeyoung blushed.

 

Momo teased her, “You've only known her for the better of two days and you’re already claiming her as yours?” she grinned, resting her head on the couch so she could watch the TV screen, “Greedy… I didn't give you a copy of my keys to bring girls here.”

 

“Shut up, Hirai,” Chaeyoung warned, a goofy smile lighting up her face, “You know you're the only girl.”

 

Momo moved to the front of the couch, sitting to the right of  Dahyun since Chaeyoung was sitting on her left. She put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders, poking both her cheeks. Dahyun only smiled, her gaze still focused on what was happening on the screen. Two days into knowing Momo, she already knew how caring and touchy she was, and Dahyun was happy just having her around. She leaned into the older girl’s touch comfortably.

 

“Good to know then, so this little tofu baby is mine now,” Momo kept babying Dahyun, and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at Momo.

 

“Oh, so those panic texts you sent me about running into Mina meant nothing then?” Chaeyoung deadpanned. Momo froze and Chaeyoung smirked, knowing she had won this battle. The older girl’s cheeks turned red and she sat straight, effectively stopping her ministrations on Dahyun.

 

“We both read that… Momo, are you falling for  _ Miss Posh _ ?” Dahyun asked, facing the short-haired. She was serious,  though. There was no hint of teasing in her voice.

 

Momo frowned, crossing her arms on her chest defensively, “I'm not… I don't… think so?” She sighed.

 

Mina was beautiful, Momo knew that. She had stared at her long enough to appreciate her delicate features. She didn't know her much, but as Dahyun had said, she didn't seem as posh as Momo had imagined. At this point, she only used the “Miss Posh" to tease the other Japanese girl. Momo liked the reaction she was getting every time. She liked how Mina frowned at her every time she used that nickname. She liked Mina’s confused face when Momo ordered whatever hot drink for her. She liked the sound of Mina’s teasing voice. She liked the way Mina had looked at her body earlier that day. She liked-

 

“Momo?” Dahyun was looking at her worriedly, eyebrows raised. Apparently waiting for her to answer a question she hadn't heard, “We asked you if you're going to Nayeon’s party.”

 

“Sorry, who now?” Momo put away all the Mina thoughts in a corner of her brain, if only for a brief period of time. 

 

“She's one of the dancers in your class. Dahyun told me she throws a party every September to celebrate coming back to the academy and welcoming new students. Are you coming? It's next Saturday.”

 

“Who am I to say no to a party?” Momo’s grin shone under the soft lights of her apartment. 

 

“Great! So I'll tell Sana you are both coming! I'm sure Mina will love having you guys there, too.”

 

The grin faded away. Mina was going to the party as well. Great.

 

Momo got up from the couch and headed to her room. She flopped on the bed and retrieved her laptop, she still had an assignment to finish for uni. Keeping her focus on the laptop screen was turning out to be harder than she had thought when something - or rather,  _ someone _ \- was always at the back of her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been an hour since the elevator incident and Mina couldn't shake it off. She couldn't forget the feeling of Momo holding her tightly, yet so softly.

 

She had finished her mug of hot chocolate long ago, but was still hanging around the cafeteria, looking through the window. The movement of a chair being pulled next to her startled Mina.

 

“This is the first time you stay so late we literally have to kick you out,” Jeongyeon beamed at her, “So, what is it, Mina?” She could see the hesitation on the younger girl’s face and added softly, “You can count on me, you know?”

 

She knew. Mina smiled shyly before turning to the window once again. Jeongyeon had always been like that around her, so caring. She was the first friend she had made when she joined the academy, and Mina was so grateful. She would always be.

 

“It's okay. I just needed some alone time to think, I guess.” Mina's eyes were still fixed on the rooftops on the other side of the street.

 

“Well, I can help you out with all that thinking. If you want me to.” Jeongyeon voice sounded more serious, more determined, though her expression remained gentle.

 

“How do you know when you like someone?” Mina whispered, finally facing the older girl. She noticed Jihyo walking towards them.

 

“Hm, that's a good question…” Jihyo sat at their table quietly, reading the serious atmosphere and shooting Jeongyeon a questioning look, “What do you think, Jihyo? How do you know you like someone?”

 

Jihyo took a few seconds to think about her answer, “You know you like someone when the love songs start making sense,” she nodded slowly to herself, seemingly satisfied with her answer. 

 

Jeongyeon seemed to think for a second and then nodded along, “That's actually a good one. I personally think you know when you start noticing your heart beating faster when you talk to that person, or you're close to them…”

 

“Hey, crackhead!” A voice shouted from the cafeteria doors, “Are you gonna keep me waiting forever?”

 

All three girls looked at one another and chuckled, recognizing the voice of the screaming girl. Jihyo turned to the older girl, “Don't make her wait. I'll wrap this up and close.” She then turned to Mina, looking at her with a knowing smile which left Mina confused. Jihyo didn’t lose time and just headed back to the counter to get ready to close up.

 

Jeongyeon got up right after, took her coat and walked towards the exit. When she reached her girlfriend, she kissed her softly before breaking into a huge smile, which drew a happy sigh from both Jihyo and Mina. 

 

Nayeon, whose eyes seemed to shine in fondness for her girlfriend, then turned her attention to Mina, “Oh, by the way, I already told Sana but just in case she forgets to tell you, you're both invited to the party I’m throwing this Saturday!”

 

“Oh, right! I'll definitely go, Nayeon. Thank you for inviting us.” She waved at the couple who left shortly after, hand in hand.

 

Once they were out of sight, Mina got up from her table and walked towards the counter ready to pay for her order. Jihyo shook her head and chuckled.

 

“She paid again, didn't she?” Mina sighed, a small smile threatening to appear on her lips. 

 

Jihyo was looking at her as if trying to figure out the answer to a question she hadn’t asked. And then she asked, “So.. do love songs make sense for you, Mina?” her voice always felt gentle and comforting.

 

Mina relaxed slightly before answering nervously. “I’m not sure. I don’t usually listen to love songs.” She smiled shyly then, shooting the question back at the waitress,  “What about you? Do love songs make sense for you?”

 

Jihyo looked down, grinning to herself, “Some more than others…” She paused, her eyes fixing on the glass she was drying now, “I really like one about cotton candy” There was a faint blush coloring her cheeks which drew a giggle from Mina.

 

“That's good to know.” They didn’t need to say more. Both of them knew. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jihyo.” 

 

Jihyo waved goodbye and Mina left.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


She got home few minutes later. Her driver wished her goodnight and left once she entered the building. She was glad her parents weren't home that week.

 

She had dinner, took a quick shower and got into bed. Jihyo's words seemed to be stuck in her head, so she gave it a try. Mina looked for a song, one that she hadn't listened in a long time, and pressed play.

  
_ You stay in my mind _ __  
_ for the whole day _ _  
_ __ Baby the night alone, you, you baby

 

_ … _

 

_ Baby the night alone, you, you baby _ __  
_ Wait, don't hesitate _ __  
_ Take me out of the dark, _ _  
_ __ I want your love love

 

_ … _

 

_ I do, I do, I will  sing for you _

_ Actually, I want to hold you everyday _

 

_ … _

 

_ I'm your girl. _

 

When the last chords of the song echoed in her room, Mina felt overwhelmed. Her gaze wandered on the ceiling, trying to find something to keep her mind busy, to keep herself from thinking about-

 

Her phone buzzed. She grabbed it and checked the new notifications, happily accepting the distraction that was handed to her.

 

**_[22:40] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _ Nayeon told me you’re going to the party!! _

**_[22:40] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _ Dahyun said they're all coming, and you’ve already said yes! _

**_[22:40] Myoui Mina:_ ** _ they? _

**_[22:41] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _ yeah, Dahyun and those two other girls, Momo and Chaeyoung  _

**_[22:42] Myoui Mina:_ ** _ oh _

**_[22:42] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _ oh? _

**_[22:43] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _ you like Momo don't you? hehe _

**_[22:43] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _ Mina? _

**_[22:45] Myoui Mina:_ ** _ I think  _

**_[22:45] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** _ you think… what? _

 

Mina sighed, the weight of the day finally crashing on her. She gave herself a second to close her eyes, taking a deep breath before typing.

 

**_[22:46] Myoui Mina:_ ** _ I think I like her. _

 

Mina dropped her phone on her nightstand right after hitting  _ SEND _ . Silent mode on. She wasn’t ready to deal with Sana’s reaction just yet.

 

She lay on her back and shut her eyes, hugging her pillow close and trying to keep her emotions under control. She gave herself a minute to calm down and opened her eyes. This wasn’t a big deal.

 

Her room was almost completely dark now and she could barely make out the details of the ceiling. She really needed to clear her mind to get some proper rest.

 

So she turned to her side, trying to get comfortable until eventually she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I've been quite busy... but anyway, I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, for dealing with me mainly ^^'
> 
> Behold grammatical errors!!!!

Mina opened her eyes to the alarm on her phone ringing. She reached for it to turn it off and saw the 27 notifications she had. All of them were texts. From Sana. Great.

She decided to hop in the shower and have some breakfast before answering her friend. The day had barely started and her mind was already buzzing with thoughts about... She stopped herself from falling into the Momo pit.

Ok, no big deal, she liked Momo. She was pretty and besides the fact that she kept calling her Miss Posh, she seemed nice, not forgetting about her body. What wasn't there to like?

She sighed.

She took some clothes from her wardrobe and made her way to the shower, taking her time to relax and think things twice.

After she was done getting ready she thought about texting Sana. She was her best friend and deserved to know what was going in Mina's head and, to be honest, Mina really needed to let it out. The moment she finished brushing her teeth, she grabbed her bag and left the building, nodding at the driver who was waiting for her. She entered the vehicle, taking her phone out of her pocket as soon as she had fastened her seatbelt.

 

 **_[07:13] Myoui Mina:_ ** hey…

 **_[07:14]Myoui Mina:_ ** I'm sorry I haven't answered before, I just…

 **_[07:17] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** you weren't ready

 **_[07:18] Myoui Mina:_ ** I guess, yeah

 **_[07:18] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** so, you like her?

 

She was tempted to just leave the conversation and never answer. She shook her head.

 

 **_[07:19] Myoui Mina:_ ** I think I do

 **_[07:20] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** honestly? uwu

 **_[07:20] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** I can feel you're rolling your eyes

 **_[07:21] Myoui Mina:_ ** you know me so well

 **_[07:22] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** I knew you liked her tho, but cute

 

Mina frowned and few seconds later the car stopped in front of the auditorium where she attended music school.

 

 **_[07:25] Myoui Mina:_ ** we'll talk about this later, see you at the cafeteria?

 **_[07:26] Minatozaki Sana:_ ** as always ♡

 

Mina smiled and left the car, ready to face a new, less boring day.

 

* * *

 

 

“A hot chocolate here…” Jihyo put the cup down in front of Sana, who had suddenly gotten extremely quiet, “and a special one for you,” Mina eyed the waitress, Jihyo winking at her in return, “I hope you enjoy it.” She meant it for the both of them, but Jihyo was only looking at Sana.

“I'm sure we will, I mean, you made them, right? You're great at it-”

“Sana,” Jihyo stopped her. The Japanese girl looked up at her, embarrassment clear on her face, “you're really cute today.”

Jihyo smiled at her, then at Mina, and finally went back to the counter. Sana was left with the dumbest smile on her face, and Mina was just trying not to laugh at her friend.

“Shut up and tell me about your crush.” Sana looked over Mina's shoulder, Momo sitting few tables away and lost in conversation with Dahyun. The moment Mina turned around to check who Sana was looking at, Momo eyed her, a grin printed on her face.

Mina raised her mug and nodded towards her, smiling as she took a sip. Momo could only smile back.

“Ok, I'll start.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week went by quickly. Momo kept asking Jihyo to make different kinds of coffee and other hot drinks, and Mina loved it. She loved how every day she tried a new flavor, and every day she enjoyed the taste on her tongue even more than the previous day.

Mina saw Momo around the academy, too. She was always with Dahyun, and Mina was always with Sana, so most times those two would engage on a conversation while Mina just smiled at both urban dancers, stealing a glance or two from Momo.

Friday evening arrived and Mina had stayed until late at the academy, rehearsing certain moves she didn't perform perfectly. Once she was satisfied, she headed to the showers, dropping her bag on a bench in the locker room and picking up a towel, her flip flops and some gel and shampoo.

She turned around the corner to get into the shower when something - rather someone - blocked her way. Again.

“Is bumping into me your kink or something?” Momo tilted her head, water still dripping from her hair. She adjusted the towel she had around her.

Mina nearly jumped one meter back and turned around to look at the ceiling, a blush making its way up her cheeks, “Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't-”

“It's okay Miss Posh,” Mina could hear Momo's grin in her voice, but she didn't hear her walking closer, “I actually enjoy seeing you all flustered.” Some drops from Momo's hair fell on Mina's shoulder, partly exposed because of her training outfit. Her skin, hot from practicing, shivered in return. Mina convinced herself that the cold water had caused that and not Momo whispering the words into her ear. Definitely not that last thing.

Mina shook her head. No, she wasn't going to let Momo make her blush that way. She knew how to play that game, too. She turned around, Momo's face still close to Mina's, and spoke lowly, only a few inches away from Momo's lips.

“Too bad I'm not giving you the pleasure, then.” Mina stayed still for a second. Long enough to catch Momo looking down at her lips and quickly back up into her eyes. The older girl blushed, frozen in place not really knowing how to react, waiting for Mina to make the next move.

And so Mina did it.

She stepped to the side. Walked past her, Momo following her with her eyes, almost as if she was expecting the younger girl to jump on her at any given moment. Mina turned around before getting into the shower, a smirk on her face.

“See you tomorrow, Momo.” She opened the shower door and got inside, resting her back against the door after closing it behind her. Had she really just done _that_?

Before she could answer herself, she heard a soft, low voice, “Wow… See you tomorrow.”

And Mina had to hold a small giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

Momo had spent the last 45 minutes in front of her mirror trying a thousand outfits, yet she had no clue about what to wear for Nayeon's party. She took off her shirt and sat on bed, defeat kicking her.

“I give up guys.” She whined loud enough so the girls outside could hear her

“Oh, c'mon Momo, you're still not ready!?” Chaeyoung had entered her room, Dahyun following behind and shaking her head at the sight. Both girls had been hanging around Momo's apartment for the last 30 minutes, waiting for the older girl to finally get dressed and leave with them.

“I can't decide what to wear. Everything looks either too serious or too…” Momo furrowed her nose at a top she was holding.

“Too hot?” Dahyun suggested. Momo nodded, looking down to her feet, throwing the top over her head.

“Why do you care so much anyway?” Chaeyoung had started to fold some shirts and pants that were spread all over the room floor, “You usually never care about what you wear and-”

She went quiet suddenly, and stayed that way long enough for Momo to notice and look up at her. She regretted it.

Chaeyoung was looking at her, hands on both her hips. She was walking towards her with what Momo thought was a really cute attempt at an angry face. She stood in front of the older girl, her voice more serious than Momo had expected.

“Hirai Momo,” she started. Dahyun had taken over her friend's task of ordering Momo's clothes, but she couldn't hide the smile that spread on her face at Chaeyoung's sudden mood shift, “Hirai Fucking Momo… did you spend the last hour trying to dress for Myoui Mina?”

“Maybe…”

“Hirai Momo, you're an idiot.” Dahyun joined the conversation, holding a black crop top and black, tight jeans, “Whatever you wear, she'll love it. Everyone will.”

Momo looked up at Dahyun, smiling at her, “See Chaeyoung? That's a supportive friend, not you.” The short haired girl rolled her eyes at the older girl.

“Here, wear this,” Dahyun handed her the outfit, “I think you'll look stunning with it.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes once more, leaving the room.

“Chaeng, don't get jealous, I'm only stating the truth!”

Momo chuckled at Dahyun's words, the Korean girl rubbing Momo's hair and making a little mess out of it.

“Whatever!” they heard Chaeyoung scream from the kitchen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop it Mina,” Sana held Mina's hands, “You look beautiful, as always. She'll like you.”

Both friends were waiting for Momo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung few houses away from Nayeon's, just so they'd be together when they got in.

“I still don't know why I told Nayeon I'd come to her party,” Mina freed one of her hands and fixed her skirt again. Sana sighed, shaking her head.

“She'll like you, whatever you wear…” Sana was about to hold Mina's hand again when Dahyun called for her from a few meters away.

“Sana!” The younger girl started waving at her, a smile spread on her face. Both girls could only smile back.

Behind the pale girl, Chaeyoung was hanging on Momo's arm, whispering something into her ear. Mina frowned, her stomach twisting for a brief second. What was that she was feeling? Jealousy? No, she was just hungry. Yes, definitely.

“Hi, I'm Chaeyoung,” the short girl waved at them.

“We know you already! Dahyun never stops mentioning you!” Sana beamed at her, then at Dahyun, who blushed.

“Really? Tell me what else Dahyun’s said about me!” Chaeyoung left Momo's side to join Sana's, holding her arm the same way. Sana started walking with the short haired girl next to her, giggling.

“Minatozaki Sana, don't you dare!” Dahyun ran to them, leaving Momo and Mina behind.

The older girl started walking fast, passing by Mina. Momo's hands were closed in a fist, and Mina observed her whole figure with curiosity. She started walking, too.

“You're not even going to say hi?” Mina said when she reached Momo's side. She took a deep breath before adding, “I thought after all those coffees we were friends by now.”

Momo's lips curved into a shy smile, eyes focusing on the girls walking in front of them.

“I'm glad you like them.”

Mina's eyes shone at Momo's voice. It was a totally different tone, nothing to do with the cool, cocky one Mina was used to. This one was softer. She smiled, Sana's words from the conversation they had had few days ago echoing in her head.

 

_“You like her Mina, and let me tell you, it's pretty obvious she likes you to, so… why don't you try? Why don't you try being happy for once?”_

 

“Actually, since you treated me to all those coffees…” Mina paused, waiting for Momo to react in any way. She didn't, so Mina kept going, “How would you feel if one day I treat you to lunch? Or dinner? Or, well, breakfast would be fine too, I just don't know if you like getting up early and-”

“Wait,” Momo moved her hand, placing it on Mina's forearm, “What are you doing?”

Mina was confused. She looked at the hand on her arm, not moving, and keeping her from walking.

“I'm asking if I can treat you for lunch? Or dinner? Or brea-”

“Miss Posh, are you asking me to go on a date with you?” Momo tilted her head, finally looking at Mina with a smirk on her face.

“Huh, I mean...” She expected rejection to be honest, but after those words from Sana, she had to know. She had to see herself if Momo was really interested, “Yes, I'm asking you out.”  Momo's smile could only get bigger, and Mina's heart fluttered at the sight.

“I'll think about it,” she spoke with that cool, unbothered tone, and Mina frowned, looking away. It really sounded as if Momo would never answer her, and the older girl felt that mood shift on Mina's face.

She gently squeezed Mina's arm to call her attention, only speaking when she had looked up at her again, “Really, I will consider it.” She smiled this time, her voice free of that superior tone, and Mina's eyes closed softly in an eye smile.

She should try speaking this way to Mina just so she could see that gummy smile more often, Momo thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They entered Nayeon's house behind Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, the younger ones rushing to the bar area set in the kitchen. Sana screamed at Dahyun, something about the living room Mina didn't quite register. She was too busy overanalyzing Momo's hand around hers.

There were many people, more than what Mina had expected. Most of them were dance students from the urban class and Mina could only name a few. Momo was dragging her by the hand, following Sana closely until they made it to a way less crowded area at the back of the living room. Momo's hand still around hers.

“Mina? Are you here?” Momo was frowning at her. She let go of her hand, and Mina finally snapped out of it.

“Sorry, I was thinking, what did you say?” She sat down to Momo’s left, Sana on the right of the older girl.

“I asked if this was your first time here, you guys seem to know the house.”

Sana leaned next to Momo, her hand on her shoulder, “We've known Nayeon and Jeongyeon for a while now, so we know Nayeon's place.”

“Oh, really?” Momo turned to face Sana, smiling at her and slightly tilting her head, giving her back to Mina, “And how did you guys meet?”

Sana beamed back, then at Mina who was just frowning at Momo's attitude around her friend, “Well, that's for Mina to tell, right?”

Momo raised an eyebrow at Sana's tone, shifting again to face Mina, “Really? Why?”

Mina’s eyes sent what could be translated into a death sentence towards Sana, who was just giggling on Momo's shoulder. She made a mental note to ask Sana when she had gotten so close with Momo.

“Well,” Mina started, clearing her throat a few times, not really knowing where to start, “I- We entered the academy three years ago and, huh,” she eyed Sana, whose grin was only getting bigger, “We met Jeongyeon at the cafeteria and made friends with her and her girlfriend, Naye-”

“C'mon Mitang!” Sana almost screamed making Momo jump, “That's not the story!”

“It is, just the short version.” Mina leaned back on the couch, staring at the crowd, absently.

“Since Miss Posh here is not willing to tell me those details, would you make the honors?” Momo faced Sana again. Mina rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I will.” Sana gave Mina one last look. Mina just shrugged at her, and Sana's smile got wider, “Basically Mina and I met Jeongyeon at the cafeteria and Mina crushed so hard on her we just kept coming back every day.”

“She what now!?” Momo laughed. Genuinely. And as much as Mina tried to seem annoyed, she loved it. She loved how Momo's laugh sounded, how her lower lip was trapped between her teeth, trying not to laugh louder. Mina smiled.

“It lasted a couple of weeks, and Jeongyeon and Mina got quite closer. This poor thing really thought she had a chance.”

“You make it sound like I was desperate to date her, which I wasn't.” Mina spoke with such annoyed voice Momo turned around to face her.

“I'm sure you were,” Momo said, sticking her tongue out and looking at Sana again, “Tell me more of this drama, please.”

“Okay, so basically after those few weeks Mina toughed it up and one day, when she approached the counter to pay, she asked Jeongyeon if she wanted to have dinner with her, but…” Sana was trying really hard not to laugh, pausing to breathe deeply, “Jeongyeon just said ‘sounds great! I'll ask my girlfriend and you can bring Sana too, it'd be like a double date!’”

Sana couldn't hold it anymore, and Momo followed with the laughter. Mina was just looking at the both of them, eyes filled with fake hatred.

“I'm sorry, Miss Posh, but that's such a big fail I have to laugh,” she took a few seconds to breathe in and out, giggles slowly fading away, “I think the best part is Jeongyeon thinking you and Sana were dating.”

“Hey! I could definitely date Mina if I wanted to!” Sana said, getting up from Momo's side and sitting next to Mina, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek, “She's mine anyway.”

Mina could only smile at the show of affection, leaning into Sana's embrace and snuggling in her neck. She gazed at Momo briefly, expecting some kind of jealousy reaction from her.

But Momo showed nothing. She was looking Mina's way with such tenderness Mina frowned at it and left Sana's side, getting up.

“I'm going to look for Dahyun, Chaeyoung and those drinks they were supposed to bring,” she looked at Momo one last time before talking to Sana, “Don't embarrass me more, Minatozaki.”

“I would never!” Sana said before slapping Mina's butt as she passed by her on her way to the kitchen.

Momo's smile was getting bigger by the minute.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The music was louder in the kitchen area, Chaeyoung still not sure if she should pick the beer from the fridge or that questionable beverage from the big bowl on the kitchen counter. Dahyun had made herself a cocktail, and was holding a few beers to bring for their friends.

“C'mon Chaeng,” Dahyun got closer, not sure her friend had heard her, “They're waiting for us, hurry” she was beaming at her, her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders, and the smaller girl could only smile back.

She decided to try the weird red beverage, picking a plastic cup and pouring some in it. She turned around to face Dahyun again, but Dahyun wasn't there.

Instead, a tall, breathtaking girl was looking down at her. Chaeyoung gulped, mesmerized by the view.

“Chaeyoung, are you pcoming?” It was Mina who brought her back to earth. She approached Chaeyoung, grabbing her by the arm and looking at the mysterious beauty, “Oh, you know each other?”

“I don't have the pleasure,” the tall girl said in a low voice, a smile reaching the corner of her lips. She bowed her head slightly before talking, “I'm Chou Tzuyu, a transfer student from Taiwan National Dance Academy.”

Both Mina and Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung, waiting for an answer. The shorter girl cleared her throat, “Yes, huh, name's Chae- Son Chaeyoung, art student, nice to meet you.”

“Who did you come with, Tzuyu?” It was Mina speaking this time. Chaeyoung was curious about how the two knew each other.

“Alone. Nayeon invited me since we're doing the Merge Project together.”

“Oh,” Mina gasped, “anyway, why don't you come with us? I'll introduce you to our group.”

Chaeyoung was frowning at the whole situation, wondering what that Merge Project was about, but was dragged by Mina towards the living room.

As soon as she saw her friends, Chaeyoung hurried, sitting between Dahyun and Momo and putting her cup down on the small coffee table in front of them.

Mina stayed next to Tzuyu, calling for their friends attention.

“Everyone, I don't know if you've met Tzuyu before,” Tzuyu waved shyly at the mention of her name, “She's a transfer student and she's in our Classical Dance class, I hope you welcome her properly.”

Everyone said hi to her, Dahyun moving slightly and inviting her to sit between her and Chaeyoung. Great, Chaeyoung thought.

Meanwhile, Momo and Sana were lost in conversation, both giggling and whispering from time to time. Mina frowned at them both, shaking her head before speaking.

“Sana, can I talk to you for a second?” Mina called. Sana nodded, smiling one last time at Momo before getting up.

They walked a few meters, away from their friends, before Mina spoke, “Okay, so I'm in trouble.”

Sana raised her eyebrows and grinned at her, “What has Myoui Mina done that could be that bad?”

“It's not what I've done... rather what I haven't…” She sighed, “I forgot about the Merge Project and I haven't asked anyone,  nor know what to do at all.”

“Oh,” Sana said softly, “Well, it's only been a week anyway, I'm sure you can find someone to do it with…” She looked over Mina's shoulder, “What about Momo?”

Mina's eyes widely opened, “Are you insane? I'm sure we'd be arguing the whole time, she doesn't seem like she'd be serious about it, and you know how my parents are when it comes to performances…”

Sana giggled, shaking her head, “You haven't seen her dance, have you?” Mina frowned, not knowing what Sana meant, “I've talked to Dahyun about Momo, Mina. She's insane. Dahyun says she transforms into a whole different person…” Sana rested her hands on Mina's shoulders, “Just ask her, okay?”

Mina sighed for the nth time that night, nodding at her friend. They walked back to the couch area, Mina sitting next to Momo and Sana going on Tzuyu's side, joining the conversation the three younger girls were having.

Momo took a sip from her beer, smiling at Mina when she sat down next to her. The younger girl seemed to have something to say, so Momo waited patiently for her to speak.

“Do you know what the Merge Project is?” Mina said, fidgeting with her plastic cup.

“I don't think so. I've heard Sana and Dahyun talk about it, but I have no idea what it is.” Momo took another sip and placed the can on the coffee table.

“Well, basically since our academy has two well defined branches of dance style, every year they organize an event in which students from different branches have to pair up with each other and prepare a performance together.” Momo just nodded at her, “And well, I usually do it with Nayeon but she's taken this year and, huh,” Mina startled, not knowing how to phrase the proposal.

“You wanna pair up with me, Miss Posh?” Momo was smirking at her, raising an eyebrow, “First you ask me out and now this… I'm going to start thinking you actually like me.”

Mina rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat, her face going serious, “Whatever, I'll ask someone else.”

Momo placed her hand on Mina's exposed knee, squeezing softly to call Mina's attention, “I'm just joking,” She spoke lower now, leaning onto her free arm resting on the couch, closer to Mina, “I'd love to work with you, Sana said you're an amazing dancer.”

Mina tried to hold a chill that was creeping up her thigh, Momo's hand still on her leg. She had her eyes fixed on the short-haired girl, who was looking at her with the same intensity.

“I've heard you're not bad, either,” Mina leaned an inch closer towards Momo.

She felt weird. A good kind of weird. Mina had had many crushes, had met other girls before… but this felt different. There was a strange force, a powerful one, that pushed her towards Momo. The more she tried to resist it, the stronger that force got.

She moved her eyes quickly down to Momo's lips, a few inches away from hers. Mina smirked, looking back up into dark, shiny brown eyes. She noticed the faint blush on Momo's cheeks, making Mina's smirk only grow bigger. She bit her lower lip, feeling how Momo's hand had started slowly moving up. Really slowly.

Mina was about to say something else when Chaeyoung called for them, “Guys? Wanna join us for a drinking game?”

Momo moved quickly, leaving Mina's leg and cheeks red as ever, “Sure!” She almost screamed.

Before the party, Mina hadn't expected to have much fun that night. She soon learned she was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hit me up with any comments, I'm @minatozagays on twitter (also @madcurlss if you want my main acc).
> 
> See you!


End file.
